1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called emergency locking retractor provided with speed change sensing means which is operative to lock the draw-out of webbing when a speed change greater than a predetermined value occurs to a vehicle, and additionally provided with electrical means for acting on the speed change sensing means and switch means for energizing and deenergizing the electrical means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A certain type of the emergency locking retractor (hereinafter referred to as the ELR) suffers from the following problems. First, it is actually difficult to check whether or not the ELR is actually operative after it has been attached to a vehicle or the like, because such check must be effected with a considerable degree of speed change imparted to the vehicle body. Therefore, such check of the ELR is effected before it is attached to the vehicle or the like and it is regarded as good if it passes this check. However, this is not safe enough to the rider of the vehicle and there is a desire on the part of the rider for the ELR attached to the vehicle or the like to be checked in some way or other.